Anatomía
by allabouthim
Summary: AU. En donde Lily es una estudiante de medicina y James... bueno, James es James.


**Tenía que hacer una monografía y salió esto.**

**Nada es mío, ni siquiera las ganas de no estudiar.**

* * *

Ya no lo soportaba más. Había pasado tres cuartas partes de la clase ignorándolo, intentando concentrarse en lo que pasaba delante de ella. Ya era una rutina, él con su cara y su cuerpo y sus frases y su todo que invadía cada rincón de _su _espacio, es que si había algo que este chico no entendía era el concepto de espacio personal.

- "Hay un chico afuera que está para desnudarlo y practicar en él esta clase de anatomía, no en Bart"- Mary había vuelto de su "ya vuelvo, voy al baño" que duró prácticamente 15 minutos. Por supuesto, todos lo que conocían a Mary McDonald, sabían que sus salidas al baño eran más un city tour por las instalaciones de la universidad que otra cosa. "Enserio, ¿por cuántos años más van a utilizar a ese pobre esqueleto cuando se den cuenta de que si nos ponen a un espécimen como el que está afuera todos aprobaríamos esta materia del infierno?"

Lily se rió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. Iba a ser una gran médica, de eso no había duda, si dejaba de pensar con sus hormonas y usaba su cerebro de vez en cuanto.

- "Está con un ramo de flores. Creo que vino a buscar a su novia. ¡Pero qué suerte tienen algunas che! Yo prácticamente me pasé todo el fin de semana con el residente de genética en su cama y el muy hijo de puta ni me saluda!".

Lily estaba a punto de pedirle que se calle. Entre su amiga y el estúpido que estaba sentado atrás de ella (porque él _siempre_ se sentaba atrás de ella), iba a terminar que pedirle los apuntes a alguien más (y Lily _odiaba_ pedirle los apuntes a alguien más). Decimos a punto, porque cuando ya había llenado sus pulmones de aire para hablar, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- "No te preocupes McDonald, que Evans tiene su propio Bart vivito y coliando aquí... en especial la parte que está debajo del estómago".- Sus amigos se rieron ante su chiste, pero ya era algo rutinario, que él metiera sus comentario para nada apropiados y menos aún bienvenidos en una conversación. Ya está. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se dio vuelta.

- "Yo ya no se en que idioma tengo que decírtelo Johnson, pero no quiero nada contigo. No me interesa nada que pueda venir de ti, no me interesó las primeras 100 veces que me lo ofreciste y no me va a interesar en el futuro."- Mary tuvo que agarrarla el brazo para que no le pegue una piña. Ya su pobre amiga sabía que cuando se trataba de Mark Johnson todo le resbalaba a Lily hasta que se pasaba de la raya.

- "Estas intentando hacerte la difícil Evans, lo entiendo. Crees que si te metes en mi cama muy pronto, no te vas a querer ir. Pero te prometo que te voy a dar una segunda ronda... y te va a encantar"- Mark le guiñó el ojo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. El pobre infeliz no sabía diferenciar el "por favor, partime la boca en cuatro" del "correte o te rompo la cara en ocho".

Se había desubicado terriblemente y eso hasta Mary lo sabía. La morocha le soltó el agarre a la pelirroja que ya veía se le iba a tirar encima como una fiera, solamente deseando que McGonagall no les prohíba la entrada a su aula la próxima clase.

- "¡Sos un..."

- "Bien clase, eso es todo por hoy." El inconfundible timbre de la profesora resonó por parlantes que rodeaban el aula. Por supuesto, al tratarse de la Profesora McGonagall, ella daba su materia en el aula más grande de la universidad (que, sin embargo, quedaba chica para la cantidad de estudiantes que la cursaban) y con un sistema de audio que permitía que su voz pueda ser escuchada por todos.

Como si la razón hubiera entrado en Lily por arte de magia, la pelirroja volvió en sí y se alejó de su compañero. Centró su atención en Mary y con un simple "Vámonos", agarró sus cosas y salió del aula.

Las dos amigas empezaron a caminar por los largos y grandes pasillos de esa inmensa universidad. Más de una vez desearon que alguien hubiese inventado un mapa para no perderse, por más que llevaban ya varios años estudiando en esa institución.

- "¡Es un desubicado!".- La voz de Mary, que normalmente pasaba desapercibida en el murmullo de la muchedumbre, resonaba por todas partes. Parece que esta vez lo había tomado personal.

Lily la miró a la cara. Estaba totalmente desencajada y estaba segura de que si no fuese porque Lily estaba ahí y la obligó a irse, su amiga iba a ser la que le hubiera roto la cara a Johnson... y ahí no iba a haber McGonagall o el mismo Decano Dumbledore que la parase.

- "Mary, está bien. Poco me importa lo que ese tenga para pensar de mí. Mientras no me toque un pelo, que diga y haga lo que quiera. Eso no quiere decir que no aprecie que quieras defender mi honra". Mary bufó, pero a Lily le sonó como una risa media disfrazada. "Enserio te lo digo. Ayer le conté a mis amigos de mi querido acosador personal y me tuve que parar frente a la puerta para que no vengan acá a desfigurarle todo el cuerpo. Estaban furiosos".

Mary la miró intrigada y Lily supo que su amiga había mordido el anzuelo. Por más que hace años que Mary y Lily se conocían, ella jamás había visto a los amigos de la infancia de la pelirroja. Así que cada vez que ella los traía a colación, como toda chusma que orgullosamente era, no podía evitar querer saber más.

- "¿Ah si?"

Lily se mordió los labios. A ella no le gustaba hablar de ellos, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación que habían pasado recién y el grado de cólera que Mary se había montado, decidió soltarse un poco.

- "Si. Sirius estaba despilfarrando a los cuatro vientos gritando 'Con la pelirroja NO'. El pobre de Remos no entendía nada. Él es tan caballero que la sola idea de que un hombre le falte el respeto a una mujer, no importa en que ámbito se encuentre, es totalmente descabellada." Mary la escuchaba atentamente absorbiendo cada pedazo de información como si se tratara de un tema que tomarían en el próximo parcial. "Pero el peor de todos fue James. Él no dijo nada, solamente se puso como loco, tenía los ojos que se le salían de su cara. Se levantó y agarró sus llaves, lo tuve que taclear para que no fuera a matar a Mark."

- "Pero si él no sabe donde vive". Comentó Mary extrañada.

A Lily se le soltó una risita. Obviamente ella no conocía a James como ella lo hacía. Por eso era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

- "No conoces a James Potter. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay ser ni vivo ni muerto que lo pueda cambiar de opinión. Con un solo llamado telefónico, puede tener al equipo SWAT en la puerta de la casa del lider de Al' Qaeda".

- "Estás exagerando". Ya estaban a pocos metros de la puerta y ahora era el turno de Mary de mirarla divertida. Pero Lily ni se inmutó. Entendía que la gente encontrara su descripción de James algo exagerada, pero ella sabía por carne propia lo celoso y territorial que podía llegar a ser su amigo. No con sus conquistas (que él se negaba a llamar novias por el simple hecho de que las veía una vez y nunca más), pero si con ella. Todo era diferente cuando se trataba de _ella_.

- "No".- Respondió Lily honestamente. "Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de los Tres Mosqueteros y contame de ese Dios griego que está en la entrada". La cara de Mary se iluminó como si emitiera radiación. Se había olvidado completamente del notición que tenía que contarle a su amiga y Lily agradeció que su atención se encontrara centrada en otra cosa que no fuera en sus amigos y en su relación con James.

- "¡Ay Lily! ¡Lo que es ese hombre! ¡No te das una idea! Esta esperando afuera de su auto con un ramo de flores. ¡De flores Lily! ¿Vos entendés lo que te estoy diciendo? Tiene un traje que le queda pintado y una mirada... ¡Que me lleve la muerte que ya puedo morir tranquila! ¡Es la cosa más linda del mundo y eso que he visto a Louis Noll desnudo!". Las dos amigas no pudieron evitar largarse a reir. El chiste hubiera seguido para rato, si no fuera porque Lily sintió una mano que le agarró el hombro.

- "¡Chiquita!, pensé que ya te habías ido".-_Genial, Mark_. "No creas que me olvidé que vos y yo tenemos algo pendiente" _Si, mi puño en tu cara_. "¿Por qué no nos vamos de acá a un lugar más privado, ya sabés , donde podamos ponernos más cariñosos?". Lily se soltó de su agarre tan pronto como sintió su aliento en la oreja y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo (si era necesario), hasta con su cartera.

- "¿Estas sordo? No quiero nada con vos. No voy a ir a ningún lugar con vos. No me estoy haciendo la difícil, solamente no me interesa tu compañía, y te pido seriamente que me dejes de molestar."

La pelirroja había gritado prácticamente tan fuerte, que ya se había formado un pequeño grupo de espectadores (en ascenso) que no se perdían detalle de la pelea.

Mark miró a sus amigos como si Lily no hubiera estado ahí y, peligrosamente se fue acercando a ella con claras intenciones de meter la mano en donde no debía (literal y metafóricamente).

- "Vamos princesa, tu y yo lo podemos pasar bien. _Muy_ bien. Yo lo quiero, y tu sabes que tu cuerpo lo quiere."- El enojo de Lily crecía con cada estudiante entrometido que se paraba a ver. Si se quedaban ahí por mucho tiempo más, eso se iba a transformar en un concierto de Madonna y Lily _odiaba_ los conciertos.

- "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

Una nueva voz, proveniente de detrás de Lily, hizo que la dinámica de la conversación cambiara y que todos se dejaran de centrar en ellos y miraran al extraño. Todos, inclusive Mark. Todos, hasta Mary. Todos, menos Lily. No necesitaba darse vuelta para saber de quién provenía esa voz. Lo hubiese reconocido en un mar de gente. Pero de igual modo, giró sobre su propio eje para verlo. No por la misma razón que el resto de los ahí presentes, simplemente por esa rara costumbre que ella tenía, una costumbre que confundía con rutina, de siempre verlo cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación.

Y ahí estaba él. Con esa presencia tan, tan, tan... tan _James_. Luciendo ese traje oscuro con un porte que debía estar en los genes Potter. En ese momento, Lily tomo una pequeña nota para ella de preguntarle a su profesor de genética si eso era posible. Y cuando lo miró a los ojos, cuando sus miradas de cruzaron, el resto desapareció. Ella largó todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones como si hubiera sido el último, y la sonrisa de él le iluminó el rosto. Una sonrisa que todos sabían (incluso ella), que era suya y de nadie más. Porque si James Potter era un hombre bello míresele por donde se le mire, cuando la estaba mirando a Lily... simplemente no había palabras para describirlo. Brillaba.

James se acercó a ella como si ese lugar le perteneciera, como si _ella _ le perteneciera y en ese momento se percató del ramo de flores que tenía en su mano. Mecánicamente miró hacia donde estaba Mary que parecía a punto de soltar un grito. _¿Así que era James la cosa más linda en el mundo que Mary había visto?_ Sin saber por qué, sintió una pizca de celos en la boca de su estómago que descartó pensando que era hambre. Cuando se dio vuelta (acción que no podía haber tardado más de cuatro segundos, cinco como mucho), él ya estaba delante de ella con el ramo de flores sujetado entre ambos.

- "Hola amor, te estaba esperando".- En una doble acción que es difícil de disociar, James colocó el ramo en las manos de Lily, mientras que con un simple roce besó sus labios. Fue un beso casto y totalmente inofensivo, pero eso no evitó que a Lily se le temblaran un poco las piernas y definitivamente se olvidara de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Miró a James a los ojos y pudo ver sus pensamientos reflejados en ellos.

Sin pensarlo (porque si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez el resultado hubiera sido diferente), atrajo a Lily con sus brazos en su cintura y la besó nuevamente. Esta vez, el beso no tenía _nada _de casto y mucho menos inofensivo. Pero a ella no le importó, y a él tampoco. Lily casi deja caer el ramo de flores cuando atrae a James más a si atrapando su cuello. Los labios de James se intentaban hacer espacio entre los suyos, y cuando sus dientes mordieron la carne de su labio inferior pensó que Mary tenía razón: la muerte se la podía llevar tranquila porque ese cosquilleo y ese ardor que sentía en cada lugar donde James tocaba, debía ser lo que los hombres buscan toda su vida desde el inicio de los tiempos.

- "¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto?!"- El grito que pegó Mark se pudo haber escuchado hasta en la Luna, y esa es la única explicación que se le puede encontrar al hecho de que los labios de James y Lily se hubiesen separado instantáneamente (sus labios, porque sus manos estaban bastante cómodas como para moverse), porque ellos estaban en la Luna, y más lejos inclusive.

Los ojos de James dejaron de enfocarse en sus labios, atemorizados de que se vayan a ir a algún lado y la mirada que le dedicó fue una mezcla de "déjame que me encargue de este tipo" y "déjame que me encargue de este tipo, así te puedo comer la boca luego".

- "Disculpame, no quise ser irrespetuoso. Es que no la veo desde esta mañana y es algo que quería hacer durante todo el día" _'Más bien durante años'_. Pensó James.

-"¿Y quién sos?" La cara de Mark era un poema. Estaba totalmente fuera de su zona de comodidad y parecía como hubiese quedado si Lily le hubiera tirado el libro por los aires. Sin embargo, esa era una pregunta que todos se morían por conocer y hasta las respiraciones de los ahí presentes se detuvieron para escuchar mejor.

- "James Potter. Novio de Lily". Si la cara de Mark estaba desencajada antes, la de Mary cuando escucho 'James Potter' y 'novio' era lo más parecido a un paciente sufriendo un ataque al corazón y un ACV al mismo tiempo que lo que Lily había visto desde que entró a la Universidad.

- "¿Novio? ¿Tenés un novio?"- Ahora toda la atención se encontraba centrada en Lily, como si tuviera que decidir sobre la vida de un paciente. Ella, en cambio, solo se limitó a asentir como un acción reflejo. Más por el hecho de que todavía estaba hipnotizada por los labios de James que por no tener idea de lo que se suponía que uno debía hacer en estas circunstancias.

- "Ah no, ya decía que eras fácil..."- Eso pudo haber sido intencionado a sonar como un susurro que el ego herido de Mark largó para que su banda de aduladores se rieran, pero eso no quiso decir que James no lo escuchó.

Tal como había sucedido la noche anterior cuando Lily les había comentado a él y a los chicos de que un acosador no la dejaba en paz en la facultad, una fuerza poco normal en James, se apoderó de él. Por supuesto, esa fuerza era poco normal en él cuando _no_ se trataba de Lily. Cuando alguien osaba a tocar a _su_ pelirroja (palabra clave: su), no había nada que no estaba dispuesto a hacer (el ejemplo que Lily había dicho sobre el equipo SWAT no era una exageración si es que la vida de ella hubiera estado en juego).

- "¿Cómo la llamaste?"- James se soltó de Lily y se acercó rápidamente hacia Mark. Él, por su parte, se aterró un poco al verlo tan atemorizante, pero sabía que no podía ceder ni un centímetro si no quería verse como el tremendo patán que realmente era. Mark dudó por un segundo en responder, pero no creía a James capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Obviamente, no lo conocía .

- "Dije que siempre supe que ella era fácil, pero pensaba que era una cualquiera barata. Por ahí cuando te canses de ella, me la podés dar a mi. Parece que además de una _perra_, es una..." ¡BOOM!. Mark no pudo terminar de decir la frase (de hecho, no iba a poder pronunciar ninguna otra en un largo tiempo), porque el puño de James le rompió el maxilar izquierdo y siete dientes. Del dolor, el muchacho se tambaleó y terminó en el piso. La multitud se exacerbó al ver como la cara del joven se había transformado de tal manera que parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

James lo levantó del piso con sus dos puños, por más que el derecho se encontrara visiblemente dañado a causa del golpe, como si se tratara de una almohada. Lo llevó hasta una columna que estaba cerca y sin ni una mueca de dolor (cosa que no se podía decir de su contrincante), lo apretó fuertemente contra ella.

- "Que no te vuelva a escuchar que la tratás así. ¿Me escuchaste? Que no vuelva a recibir una queja, por más pequeña que sea de Lily, que no me entere que te cruzaste en su camino ni que quisiste tocarle un solo pelo, porque te juro por lo que más quiero en la vida, que es _ella_, que te mato. ¿Me entendiste bien? Te acercás a Lily y es lo último que hacés en la vida. No me importa si me meten en prisión, no me importa si perteneces a una familia de mafiosos y me torturan hasta desfallecer, yo, personalmente, te mato. Con ella no, ¿si? Con _mi_ Lily, _no_."

- "¡James!"- Cuando Lily dijo que cuando a James se le mete algo en la cabeza nada ni nadie se interponen en su camino, no lo dijo del todo bien. Por más que dicha afirmación es cierta, tan cierta como que Mark no pudo comer sólidos por seis meses, se olvidó de algo. Se olvidó de ella. Si había alguien que podía calmar a James y hacerle olvidar de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, era ella. Y por eso, cuando escuchó su voz gritar su nombre por encima de una muchedumbre alarmada, lo único que pudo hacer es buscar sus ojos. Buscar sus ojos y listo. Eso era lo único que era necesario para que todo el odio abandonara su cuerpo. Eso fue lo único que necesitó Mark para que James lo suelte y se aleje.

James se dirigió a Lily mientras los amigos de Mark se acercaron a socorrerlo, pero esa parte de la historia a nadie le interesa. James la miraba con terror en sus ojos, terror de pensar que algo le podía haber pasado a ella si no hubiese estado él ahí, terror de solo pensar en que ese cerdo le podía haber tocado un solo de sus maravillosos y rojos cabellos (cabellos que él adoraba y agradecía cada día a Dios por cada uno de ellos), y terror por lo que acababa de hacer. No se reconoció a si mismo, y recordaba esa secuencia como si hubiera estado fuera de su cuerpo, viéndolo como un espectador más. Pero después recordaba como había tratado a Lily, y las ganas de matarlo ahí y ahora, volvían. Lily pudo ver como esa se apoderaba nuevamente de él, y antes de que pudiera darse vuelta para terminar con lo que había empezado, agarró su cara con sus dos manos y centró toda su atención en ella. Otra vez sus ojos, otra vez esos ojos y otra vez James sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba.

- "Lily, lo sien..."

-"¿Estás bien?"- James parpadió un par de veces antes de responderle. De todas las cosas que él pensó que ella le podía decir, esa frase es la última que se le hubiese ocurrido. Jamás. Un _"¡sos un loco!" "¡¿pero quién te pensás que sos?!"_ hasta un _"¡Troglodita!, ¡no te quiero ver más!"_ habrían sido las respuestas lógicas. Pero como siempre, Lily era su caja de Pandora personal y si había algo que realmente amaba de ella (dentro de la lista interminable de cosas que amaba de ella) era la capacidad que tenía para sorprenderlo.

James se encogió de los hombros quitándole importancia y Lily soltó el agarre de su cara para centrar toda su atención profesional en su mano herida. James la miraba divertido. Verla en modo de _Dra. Evans_ era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en la vida, pero poder mirarla detenidamente sin temor a que ella lo hubiera encontrado recordando cada detalle de su cara (situación que había sucedido en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo de los años), era algo que le gustaba aún más.

- "No parece estar rota. Tienes huesos fuertes Potter".

- "Decí la verdad. Yo estoy fuerte."- Lily soltó una risa que no tardó en contagiarle a él, mientas sin darse cuenta se dirigían al auto de James.

Se olvidaron de todo. Se olvidaron de Mark (nosotros también), del lio que se había armado y del lío que potencialmente se podía armar, de Mary (que todavía estaba intentado procesar lo que había pasado), y del hecho de que hasta hace 10 minutos ellos eran mejores amigos y nada más.

- "Llevame a casa." Pidió él cuando ya se habían subido al auto. Obviamente Lily estaba en el volante porque por más que James no tuviese la mano rota, así no podía ni agarrar las llaves.

- "¿A tu casa o a la mía?"- Lily le preguntó entre chistosa e intrigada. La verdad, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella solo podía pensar en el beso que James le había plantado en la boca y en las ganas que tenía de hacerlo otra vez hasta que el mundo se acabe.

- "¿Hay alguna diferencia?" Lily volvió a soltar una risotada mientras prendía el motor. Menos mal que había decidido usar el transporte público para cursar ese día y no llevarse su auto. "No importa a dónde me lleves, siempre y cuando duermas conmigo esta noche." A Lily se le prendieron todos los colores de la cara y no tuvo el valor para ver a James a los ojos, acción que el lastimado joven encontró adorable y totalmente besable. "¡Vamos! Puede ser que mi mano no esté rota, pero duele que ni te cuento y necesitaré a mi Doctora personal preferida que me haga compañía y vele mis sueños".

- "Tanta adrenalina te dejó insoportable"

- "Soy _tu_ insoportable."- James se acercó sigilosamente hacia Lily y le besó el cuello. El cuerpo de la joven tembló de pies a cabeza como si hubiese sufrido una descarga eléctrica. Parecía que iba a tener que acostumbrarse al efecto que causaban los labios de James sobre su piel y no tenía ningún problema ante esa idea. "Y me _amas_ por eso"

Ella se quedó callada por un segundo. Hace menos de 20 minutos eran como hermanos y ahora da a entender que se aman. Si hubiese sido otro hombre, le hubiese roto el tabique y hubiera salido corriendo (aunque no sabe en que orden). Pero no era cualquier hombre, era James y por supuesto que lo amaba.

- "No estoy segura de eso todavía". Él la miro sorprendido. "Por ahí tengas que romperte la otra mano a ver si me decido".

Habían llegado a un semáforo en rojo cuando él atrajo su cara a la suya con la mano sana. Se acercó a besarla, pero antes de hacerlo, le dijo:

- "Por vos, me rompo el cuerpo entero".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que la profesora sea una Potterhead que utilice su concentración en internet en vez de en el triste trabajo que estoy haciendo.**


End file.
